The present invention pertains to a display case for displaying merchandise in a retail environment, and more particularly to a removable lighting fixture and panel support structure therefor.
Although display cases are manufactured in many different sizes and shapes, they all typically include a plurality of transparent panels positioned along the front, top, and sides of the case. Further, lighting fixtures are often provided along the upper front edge of the cases to favorably highlight the merchandise.
As can be readily appreciated, the panels through use become marred and scratched. Hence, many retailers periodically replace the panels to continue giving the display cases a fresh, new look. However, this task has generally required extensive disassembly of the case. For example, replacement of the front panel will in many instances require removal of the light fixture. However, the light fixture, in turn, often requires removal of the top panel and pads underlying the top panel to facilitate access to the heads of the bolts or screws mounting the light fixture in place. An example of one such construction is disclosed in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 161,902 filed Feb. 29, 1988, and entitled LIGHTED DISPLAY CASE.
This difficulty has been overcome in a display case described in copending patent application Ser. No. 279,591 filed Dec. 2, 1988, and entitled LIGHTED DISPLAY CASE. In this case, the light fixture is secured in an easily releasable manner which requires no removal of any of the panels. More specifically, the light fixture is slidably mounted on a plurality of biased mounting brackets. Yet, despite the substantial benefit gained through this unique arrangement, many retailers still prefer a more positively secured fixture, especially if the cases are subject to frequent jostling or moving.
Further, past display cases have included a planar deck, typically composed of particle board or the like, upon which the merchandise is set. The deck is generally supported on a lower portion of the framework beneath the panels. The deck is notched along its edges to form, in cooperation with the framework, a trough or recess into which the bottoms of the panels are received. An elastomeric border is generally also placed in the recess and about the bottom of the panel to effectively provide a tight, secure fit therefor. An example of such construction is disclosed in copending U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 161,902, filed Feb. 29, 1988, and entitled LIGHTED DISPLAY CASE, and Ser. No. 279,591, filed Dec. 2, 1988, and entitled LIGHTED DISPLAY CASE. While such a construction provides adequate support for the panel, it entails a relatively expensive manufacturing process since a number of machining passes on the deck are required to achieve the notched shape. Furthermore, repair or replacement of the panels is a time consuming and tedious task due to the difficulty in correctly positioning the very pliable border about the panel and in the trough.